1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a pattern forming method for forming a thin film pattern on a base material and a forming method of a wiring pattern using the thin film pattern, and an electro-optic device and electronic equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, as a manufacturing method of a device having a fine wiring pattern such as a semiconductor integrated circuit, a photolithography method is often used, however a device manufacturing method using a droplet discharging method (ink jet method) has attracted attention. There is proposed a method in which in the case where the fine wiring pattern is formed using the droplet discharging method, in order to increase precision in a pattern line width, a liquid repellent region and a lyophilic region are patterned on a base material in advance and a droplet is selectively arranged in the lyophilic region. In Patent Document 1 described below, a technique for patterning a monomolecular film provided on a substrate by a chemical vapor deposition method is disclosed.
[Patent Document 1]
                Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-282240        